1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a developer supply device configured to supply a developer to a supply target.
2. Related Art
Developer supply devices having a developer carrying unit and a developer holding body have been widely used. In such a developer supply device, the developer holding body is located to face a photosensitive drum and to hold the charged developer on a circumferential surface thereof. The developer carrying unit carries the developer from a reservoir to the developer holding body through a traveling electric field. The developer carried to the developer holding body is then supplied to the photosensitive drum by rotation of the developer holding body.